


No Time To Sleep

by ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Oneshot, Soft!Adam, Soft!Ronan, Summer Mornings, The Barns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive
Summary: There's no time to sleep,Living in the dream~A lazy morning at the barns.





	No Time To Sleep

Summer mornings at the barns were slow.

Adam and Ronan were still in bed, even though light was floating the room. Ronan was lying on his bed, shirtless, eyes still closed. Adam was lying next to him, on his side, taking in the sight of Ronan in the morning light. He was tanned, dark hair short like it usually was. His sharp features were softened by the morning sun.

“Quit staring at me, Parrish,” Ronan murmured sleepily. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Adam. Adam smiled back at him, softly.  “But you’re beautiful,” he replied.

Ronan groaned and closed his eyes again. Adam laughed a bit. Then he stroked Ronan’s cheek. That was why Adam liked mornings at the barns. Ronan didn’t pretend to mind him being soft with him as much as he usually did. He could watch Ronan and pull him into slow, lingering kisses if he wanted to. He did.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ronan’s. A moment later he felt Ronan’s hand under his shirt on the small of his back; pulling him closer. Adam continued kissing Ronan slowly, his hands cupping his boyfriend’s face.

He went on kissing the corner of Ronan’s mouth, his jawline, his neck and collarbones. Then he rested his face on Ronan’s chest.

“You have freckles, you know?” he mumbled after a while. Ronan just grumbled. Adam looked up. Ronan’s eyes were closed again. And yes, there were definitely freckles on his face. He touched one of them. “Here for example.”

He started to trace lines between Ronan’s freckles, constellations on his soft skin. It took him quite a while. When he was done, he began stroking Ronan’s cheek again. And his jaw and neck.

Adam watched his boyfriend’s mouth form into a smile, just a second before he opened his eyes to look at him. Once again, Adam didn’t even try to resist the urge to kiss him. He just leaned down and brushed his lips against Ronan’s. Once, twice, until he couldn’t count them anymore.

Ronan’s smile didn’t disappear, even when Adam broke away from him. He still had his hand on Adam’s back, tracing patterns onto his skin. He watched Adam attentively, eyes wide open. He followed Adam’s features with his eyes.

“Quit staring at me, Lynch,” he whispered, remembering what Ronan had said earlier. Ronan’s eyes locked with his again and now he was grinning. “But you’re beautiful.”

Adam chuckled and Ronan looked pleased with himself. Then he pulled Adam closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "American Money" by Børns


End file.
